


Hide and Seek

by niblick_iii



Series: Playdays [2]
Category: New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niblick_iii/pseuds/niblick_iii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Tony play hide and seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Was on a bit of a New Avengers kick this weekend. And obviously, reading post -civil war comics (seriously, Civil War, Secret Invasion, Dark Reign, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING MARVEL???) made me yearn for the good old days. So then the idea for this popped into my head more or less fully formed on my way to work yesterday morning, and I wrote it on the bus last night.

Tony oh so casually leant against the door frame of the gym where Steve was working out.

“So,” he said, nonchalantly, “I don’t supposed you’ve uhh…” he waved a hand airily, “…seen Pete, have you?”

Steve’s head snapped up and he nearly dropped the weights he was holding.

“Seen Pete…? Seen? Tony, have you lost him?”

“No, no, not lost,” Tony replied, hastily. “More like… temporarily misplaced.”

This time Steve _did_ drop the weights, leaving a rather sizable dent in the expensive sprung wood floor. He crossed the room in three strides and was sprinting down the hall before Tony could blink.

“He couldn’t have got out!” Tony yelled after Steve’s retreating back. “And he couldn’t have got in to the lab!”

He paused.

“Although, I never actually revoked his fingerprint access when this all started did I?”

He started running after Steve.

Tony caught up with him as he was leaving the lab.

“He’s not in there, its ok.”

A quick check of the door access logs showed he hadn’t escaped the building, either.

“You were supposed to be watching him. How did you lose him?”

Tony had the grace to look sheepish. “We… we were playing hide and seek.”

“You were playing…?”  The look Steve gave Tony could have withered plants at fifty paces. “Ok. So now we start a systematic search of the house. And try and work out where you would hide if you were Pete. Think like a four year old. Not that you would find that hard,” he added under his breath. “Where were you when you started playing?”

“The living room.”

“So we start there.”

They arrived at the living room and began searching everywhere that a small child could hide; behind the curtains, under the coffee table, in the cupboard, under the sofa cushions…

“He’s not here.”

As they were leaving, Steve heard the distinct sound of a four year old boy trying to stay _really_ quiet. He put up a hand to stop Tony. He looked up. There, sitting on the ceiling on his hands and knees was Peter, one hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle his giggles.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, get down here this instant,” said Tony in his best stern voice.

As Peter began to crawl back across the ceiling and down the wall, Tony turned to glare at Steve, who was also failing to suppress his laughter.

“I don’t see what’s so funny.”

“You were playing hide and seek with a Spider Baby,” said Steve between laughs, “and you didn’t look _up_.”

Tony ignored him, bending to pick up Peter who by now was back on terra firma. He lifted the boy to eye level and, looking him sternly in the eye, said, “Don’t you ever do that again, young man. You frightened me half to death. Do you understand?”

Peter looked just as seriously back at Tony, then poked one chubby finger into his cheek and said, “Your turn to hide.”


End file.
